herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sindel
Sindel (also known as Queen Sindel) is a supporting character in the Mortal Kombat series. She is the mother of Kitana, the former queen of Edenia, and the majority of the games she was on the side of good. Appearance Sindel has a very magentic look and favors a more dark look with purple lipstick and having no pupils in her eyes. Over the series of games she wears revealing costumes that are color of purple. Her clothes are fitted like a corset cut-down to her cleavage. In Mortal Kombat (2011) her corset is more revealing and it splits near her midriff. Sindel has a white stream of long hair while the rest is black. Personality During the time of her being queen in Edenia Sindel, was noble, respectful, and caring to her people; Sindel is very compassionate to the earthrealm warriors as well. She even shows sign of selflessness as she sacrifices her ruling in order to protect her daughter Kitana, from Shao Kahn. However, after Sindel became corrupted by Shao Kahn she became heartless towards anyone who opposed his rulings even her own daughter. After successfully regaining her sanity in the original timeline Sindel retained her kindness. In the alternate timeline, Sindel is to corrupted that even Kitana couldn't reason with her. Powers and Abilities Sindel, is very adept in physical combat engaging her enemies in hand-to-hand while also using some of her magic abilities. One of her magic powers is the ability to stretch her hair and use it to tie or intrap her opponents. Another and possibly her most renoun attack is her ability to use a sonic screach to stun her opponents or make their heads explode only if high frequency. She can use her screach to stun her enemies and proceed to beat the dazed enemy. After she gains all of Shang Tsung's powers her Strength and Magic is Doubled and she took out the Earthrealm Warriors without much trouble. Sindel can also levitate. Trivia *She is the first character in the Mortal Kombat series who used the power of flight as both a move used in fights and as a win pose. *Sindel is compared to Ivy Valentine from Soul Calibur series. See Also *Sindel in Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Femme Fatale Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Supporters Category:Wrathful Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Monarchs Category:Envious Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fallen Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Misguided Category:Remorseful Category:Chaotic Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Damsel in distress Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Lethal Category:Nurturer Category:Immortals Category:Parents Category:Related to Villain Category:Spouses Category:Extravagant Category:Warriors Category:Charismatic Category:Selfless Category:Hope Bringer Category:Brutes Category:Suicidal Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Determinators Category:Villain's Crush Category:Heroic Liars Category:Amazons Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Humanoid Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Elderly Category:Strategists Category:Grey Zone Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Saved Soul Category:Undead Category:Noncorporeal Category:Honest Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Extremists Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Controversial Category:Villain's Lover Category:In Love Category:Wealthy Category:Tricksters Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Martyr Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Mentor Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Traitor Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Loyal Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Stalkers Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Sympathetic Category:Passively Empathetic